Boston
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: Annabeth had always known that Percy's job was going to come with a price, she had just never thought that the day would come when she would have to pay the price. PERCABETH


**Disclaimer: We own only the plot, and nothing else; all of the characters belong to **

**AUTHORS INTRODUCTION: Hey guys! The time has come for story 2! It has been a long time coming! So without further ado, **

Boston

Chapter 1

"Please."

"No."

"Annabeth, I am going to be gone ten years, I cant ask you to wait that long, and I wont ask you to." Percy persisted.

"You don't need to ask me, I will do it anyways."

"I don't want you to live a life just waiting, because you wont be living, you will be existing. It is just too long."

" I would rather spend a lifetime waiting for you, then live my whole life without you." He grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Annabeth, I will always love you. It is because I love you that I need to do this. I am not doing all of this just for you, I am doing to for me too. I can't go to war, worrying about you, I need to go to war, willing to do whatever I have to do to protect. I will not be able to do that if we are still together."

"Perce-"

"No, I have seen guys with families go off to war, I have seen guys with girlfriends go to war, and I have seen the families, and the girls when they die. I refuse to dot hat to you, and those men, they have a much harder time doing their job, because they have to be cautious, and sometimes they are selfish, and don't save the people, instead they save themselves, because they have a family to get home to." She allowed the tears to spill onto his shirt.

" I don't want to let you go."

"But you have too, and I have to." He pulled away, and picked up his bag. "Goodbye Annabeth." He walked out of the door, looking straight, but not seeing anything.

But that was 3 years ago. Annabeth hadn't moved, she lived in the same apartment, so that when he came home, he wouldn't have such a hard time finding her. He was right when he had said that she would be sitting on the couch everyday praying that the phone didn't ring, and that no one was ever at the door.

"Annabeth!" She heard pounding at the door; she breathed a sigh of relief, hearing the familiar sound of her friend's voice.

"Grover!" Annabeth hurried to the door. She swung the door open, smiling. The second she saw the grim look on his face, she smile fell from her face.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry."

"NO!" She wailed, as he handed her an envelope, in his white gloves. She sunk to the ground as she read the neat script.

Ms. Annabeth Chase,

We regret to inform you that

Perseus William Jackson,

Has returned to his home with God. Ma'am we understand that this was your fiancée. We are so sorry for your loss, and felt that you deserve an explanation: He passed away while trying to lead a family to safety in the bombing. We cannot give you anything more specific than that, but if you would like to get more specifics in the future, please contact at the number listed below. Captain Jackson was a good man, and he died nobly.

May God be with you in this, a time of need,

Marshall Frank Duncan

Military Director

704-289-7923

Annabeth fell to the floor sobbing.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy, whats da matr?" The two little three year olds came toddling over at the sound of their mother's wails. Annabeth didn't respond, instead she opened the next letter. The writing was smudged, probably from the lack of nice ink.

Annabeth,

If you get this I am sorry. We are all being asked to write these to anyone who is important to us. I wrote to you. I hope that you took my advice, and moved on. I hope that you have someone comforting you as you read this right now. I hope you cut this open with a wedding ring. Knowing you, I doubt that you have done any of this. I love you, I will always love you, and I know the feeling is mutual. But please, don't be afraid to share that love with another person. I am okay with it. It is just like titanic, we watched that together, on the night that I proposed. Rose loved him, but she continued on, and lived a life, she went off and kept her promise to Jack, so please make a promise to me that you will move on, and love someone else. I will be rooting for you, and I know you will pick a great guy. I love you, and I will always love you. Please don't try to kill yourself, you will not get to me faster, you are strong; I know that you will be okay. Stay strong, it will get better. I will always be with you, I am not going anywhere.

With Love,

Percy W. Jackson

"Lilly, Connor, come on honey, get in the car!" Annabeth called, her eyes were glazed over, she couldn't feel her body moving, but she knew she was going somewhere.

"Excuse me? Ma'am? Is this the adoption center?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi, I would like to put my twins up for adoption."

**A/N: So how did you like it? We have been working very hard trying to come up with a new story idea for you guys! Sorry, I know you guys are going to hate us, but we will not be updating this story until February! We are going to try to finish Here Comes The Bride before we start anything else. We wanted to post this chapter right now, because we wanted to give you a little Holiday present! See you in Feb! Please leave a comment below and tell us what you think!**

**-Happy New Year! **


End file.
